On Your Doorstep
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Ally apears on Austin's doorstep in the middle of a storm after 5 years, She claims she needs something but doesn't say at first. Will Austin let her back into his life? Will he help Ally out in her situation? What was so bad that they never saw each other until now?
1. On Your Doorstep

**On Your Doorstep 1**

**Hey. Thanks for checking this story out. This has been in my mind forever and I thought why not write it when I'm only writing one story. So here it goes.**

* * *

><p>It would be a nice night if it wasn't thunder and lightening out. I make myself a cup of coffee and sit on the couch. All I can hear is the sound of the furnace running through the house. And of course the rain hitting my window and the occasional crash from the lightening. I grab by phone and check my Tweeter feed. Lots of It. I check out some of my fans that have tagged me in there post.<p>

'You are my Superhero' austinmoon.'

How amazing. I love my fans. If it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be where I am. It's funny. The longer things happen the more you forget things. Right? I don't know. I'm just happy where I am.

I check my windows. No paparazzi stalking me...yet. As soon as the sun comes out the paparazzi will be at my doorstop in now time, I wouldn't doubt it.

I decide to go play my piano. See, I get very bored at home because I live alone in the large house with too much pasted space. My parents thought that because I'm famous that I should have a large mansion with servants and chefs. I don't have those. I can easily do things on my own, because I am too, human.

I was about to start playing the keys on the piano when my bell rings. Who is out in the weather like this in Los Angeles? I mean, usually it doesn't rain like this but I guess Mother Nature has other plans. I walk towards the door and open it up to see a soaking wet girl. She is short and has brown hair. She isn't wearing a jacket and she is soaking wet. She looks familiar but I can't seem to know if I've seen her anywhere.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Austin, it's Ally. Ally Dawson." She says.

"Al... Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

"Get inside. Your soaking wet." She steps inside. "I go to the bathroom and grab her a towel. I give it to her and we sit in the living room. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't have any place to go. I'm sorry. It's been like forever."

"Yeah, you think? Try five years too long."

"Yeah, I meant to call but..."

"You couldn't have called at least once in the past five years. It was like you disappear from my life. Because you did."

"Yeah. I know. I hate to show up like this. You're the only person I know."

"I'm sure you have tons of friends in Los Angeles."

She doesn't say anything, "I'm sorry."

"What happened? Why are you here?"

"Gavin kicked me out of the house. When I got home he had all my stuff in a bag. I took it and left. All day I tried calling people but my phone died. I walked all the way over here. I haven't talked to him since this morning."

"Where's your bag now?"

"I lost it on the Metro Rail. I think someone might have stole it. I don't have anywhere to stay for the night. And my money was in the front pocket of my purse so I don't have any money to rent a hotel."

"And your asking me if You can stay the night."

"Yeah."

"You think after five years of phone calls, texts, emails, and not one did you return any, that I would just let you stay here?"

"Just for the night. I'll be gone before you even get up."

"One night?"

"Just one night. And then I won't be a bother to you ever again."

"Hmm. Fine. But only for one night."

"Thank you so much, Austin."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to bed. The first door on the right is where you can sleep. If you're hungry the kitchen is all yours. Do you want a change of clothes?"

"Thanks." Ally smiles. "Do you have any that will fit me?"

"No, but you're not sleeping in your dirty wet clothes. You can wash them in the laundry room behind the kitchen."

"Thanks."

I walk into my closet and grab the smallest clothes I own. I give them to Ally and she smiles. I jump into bed and fall asleep.

**Ally's POV**

Austin just went upstairs into his room. I change into the clothes he gave me. A shirt, and some boxers but they are too big so the shirt will cover enough, I hope. After all my wet clothes are off I go to Austin's laundry room and start the washer.

I can't believe how large Austin's house is. I mean, I know he's famous and everything but just...wow. I wish I lived in a house like this. Actually, I don't live anywhere at the moment but I'll figure something out.

I go in the kitchen and drink a cup of water. I see a magazine on the counter. Austin is on the cover. 'Austin Moon. 24 and still hot as ever. What his past was and what his future could be.' I sit on the stool and read it.

_'Austin Moon is getting even bigger as his new record has just been released. The more fans, the more popular he will be. And nobody will forget the tragic situation with Ex songwriter/girlfriend Ally Dawson dumped him in front of a whole crowd of people after he proposed. Good thing she's out of her life and he can focus on his career. That was five years ago so hopefully that's not a deal for him. "Life is good for me. I enjoy making music and I love the support my family gives me." Moon says to Daily Readers. Austin's new album releases on January 18th. Don't forget to grab it!'_

I finish reading and the memories come flashing back to me

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago.<em>

_"Ally. I know I wouldn't be where I am if I hadn't met you. You are everything in my world and more. I couldn't dream of living my life or fulfilling my dreams without you in my life. You complete me." He gets down on one knee on the stage. He had just won Best Debut Album. "Ally Dawson, will you do the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"_

_I look around the crowd and look at Austin, "Austin, I'm sorry. No. I can't." I run out of the building and out of his life._

* * *

><p>I embarrassed myself and him that night. And I regretted my answer ever since.<p>

I am taken out of my thoughts when my clothes were finished. I put them in the dryer and go to bed. I go up the stairs and find Austin's room a little open. His room is across from the one I'm spending the night in. I peak inside go see Austin peacefully sleeping. I can see part of his abs but mostly they were covered. I could easily tell he has a six pack. He didn't have one last time I saw him. Why do I care? I don't. I close the door and go in the room across. I jump in the bed and fall asleep.

**Austin's POV**

I wake up. I don't know why. It has got to be the middle of the night. I look over to my alarm clock. It's about one in the morning. I got downstairs and grab a drink of water. I head back upstairs and see that Ally's room door is open. I was about the close it when I see her sleeping. He looks so gorgeous when she sleeps like that. It reminded me of when we were dating right out of high school. We only dated for a year until...the proposal. It was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life and it still lives in every magazine that I'll ever be on the cover of. I go back to my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Reviews? Let me know what you thought. Have any suggestions or something you want to see happen in this story just say in the review section because I read all of them. And if you have a question I respond. So have a great day and a good night to everyone!<strong>


	2. The Old Videos

**On Your Doorstep 2**

**Wow! Thanks guys for all the reviews. It makes me so happy. I wasn't expecting that many for just one chapter. Thank you to, Auslly Finchel 123, MusicWithinMe, Ross's Juliet, Dirtkid123, Codymitchell1, Julz4evR5, and elsie rivers(guest) for all reviewing! And everyone who faved and followed as well! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I wake up and look out the window. The morning light is just the best thing ever to look at. Especially at eight. I wake up and go in the kitchen and start making some coffee. I stand against the counter and wait. I look up to see a girl walk into the kitchen. "Oh, my God. You're naked." She says and then turns around. I forgot that Ally was over.

"Sorry, I thought you said you would be gone before I got up." I say.

"I thought you still we a late riser."

"Times have changed. And I'm not totally naked. I'm in my boxers."

"Still."

"Fine, I'll go change." I walk to my room smirking. I change into a red dress shirt and jeans. I walk back into the kitchen watching Ally about to leave the door. "Your leaving already?"

"I thought you wanted me to be gone as soon as possible? I did promise that I would be gone before you got up."

"Well, plans have changed obviously. It's been five years. Maybe we should get to know each other again. We both have obviously changed a lot since last time we saw each other."

Ally gives me a questioned look, "Sure." She walks back inside and we go to the living room and sit on the same couch.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm a Fashion Designer. It's a lot of traveling."

"I would expect. What happened to your dream to be a singer?"

"Dreams change I guess. And I'm sure ever girl knows what you do."

"Yeah."

"So how's the music business going? I mean, who writes your songs?"

"Oh, I have a few actually. Katherine, Amanda, Maze, and Ryan."

"They all help you write songs?"

"Not at the same time, of course. What kind of name is Maze?"

"His actual name is Mason but we usually call him Maze."

"Ah, I see. Interesting. Do you guys hang out a lot?"

"We do, in fact. He's like my best friend, you know."

"What happened to Dez."

"Oh, wow. Um...Dez. Yeah, he can be."

"What do you mean, can be?"

"He's crazy."

"And that's a surprise?" I laugh.

"No, I mean, he's in a Mental Institution."

"What?! Since when?"

"Last year. Um, when his girlfriend broke up with him he cracked."

"Oh, wow. Who was he dating?"

"Her name was Alice. She was all nice and everything but then she broke up with him and then minutes later she had hooked up with another guy."

"Isn't that a little exaggerate?"

"No, literally minutes later. She kissed another guy right in front of him. He was fine for a couple week, mentally fine anyway. He was hurting but then he just cracked."

"Oh, my God. I had no clue."

"Yeah, well. Five years can do it."

"I guess but that doesn't give me an excuse to not see Trish or Dez for five years. I mean, they were just as much your friends as they were mine."

"Hold on a minute. Back it up. You haven't seen Trish in five years?"

"No. She probably living in Paris. She said she wanted to travel."

"Wow."

"Oh, you think we haven't talked at all since then? God no! I still text, call, and do Face Calls every no and then. I would probably die if I didn't have her to talk to."

"But you couldn't pick up the phone, once."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that I haven't called you back. I'm sorry that I never replied to anything that you have sent me in the past five years. I'm sorry that I ignored you. I'm sorry that I rejected you. And I'm truly sorry for hurting you in front of millions of people." I cut Ally off by giving her a hug.

"I understand."

"Oh, how?" We don't say anything and just hold our hug for a minute. We release our hug.

"I've done the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been ignoring my girlfriend, Macy for the past couple of days. I know it's no where near five years but it eats you up."

"Yeah, it does. It's hard to forget hurting someone's feelings."

"Yeah, I hurt her. I used a weak spot on her and then haven't seen her since. I don't know what to do?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Call her. It's the only thing you can do."

**Ally's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room waiting for Austin to be done talking to his girlfriend. Hopefully it went well. He hangs up the phone and walks into the living room. "So how did it go?" I ask.

"Good. We are going to go on a date. We haven't had one of those for a while."

"That's good."

"So, I'm only going to be gone for two hours so you can just chill around here for a while until I get back if you don't have anywhere to go."

"Thanks."

"I would really enjoy talking to you again later."

"Sure." Austin leaves and I stand up and wonder around the house for a bit. I enter a room and it's dark. I find the light switch and its a large room. It's got theater seats and a huge TV on the far wall. It's a theatre room. I look to my left and notice a ginormous shelf full of movies. "Whoa. Now that was I called a collector." I look through all the movies. Good thing we still have the same taste in movies. Sort of... I think a browsed past Zaliens and Bikini Blood Bash. Those bring back memories when Austin, Trish, and Dez made me to go to a Zaliens convention. I find some home movies with titles that made my stomach drop. 'Austin and Ally's first duet.' I pull it out and put the disk in and sit down. The screen pops up.

Austin nodded his head and smiled at me. I started singing. "When you're on your own. Drowning alone. And you need a rope that can pull you in..."

By the time we other had finished singing I was in tears. I put the disk away and look through some more old videos. I find another one titled 'I Love You.' I put the disk in the player and watch it.

"Ally, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you Ally."

"I love you too, Austin." I ran up on stage and we shared one of he best kisses that I could remember.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek and I feel embarrassed that I'm crying over the past. I put it away and I'm still crying. I walk back into the kitchen and bump into Austin. "Hey, I just got home. So I see you decided to stay. Hey, what's wrong."

I turn around, "Nothing." I wipe my tears off my face. Austin turns me around.

"Ally. Please tell me. I know we haven't seen each other in five years. I want to make up for the lost time just as much as you do. So, can you please tell me tell me why you came out of the theater room crying?"

"I was wandering around the house and I found your collection of movies. I found some old video tape recordings and I watched them."

"Oh. Were you crying over the..."

"The 'I Love you' video? No. Why would you say that?" I sniffle a bit.

"Let me guess, you were crying over that?"

"I'm crying because I totally ruined our relationship and friendship."

"No, you didn't."

"Come on Austin. Who are we fooling. I'm fooling myself to thinking I could come back here and ask you for a stupid favor. I should go."

Austin grabs my arm and I turn around to face him. He says, "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'll find some place."

"You have no place to go. You can stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's going to get crowded in here anytime soon." I giggle a bit.

"Are you really going to go out of your way and let me stay for a few more days?"

"Not just a few, Ally. You can live here until you can settle down somewhere else. I'm being entirely serious. I know you rejected me and all but that's in the past. How about we make something new?"

"Sure."

"So, you'll stay."

"Yeah."

He holds out his hand, "Friends?"

I shake his hand, "Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know it totally ran differently than I thought but I can fix that in the next chapter. So don't forget to leave a review. Love you! Bye!<strong>


	3. Sexual Tension?

**On Your Doorstep 3**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Making Pancakes. Making Pancakes. La la la." I sing. I see in the corner of my eye to see Austin walking around the corner. "You still obsessed over pancakes?"

Austin sits down on the barstool, "No."

I turn around, "What? You used to love pancakes."

"I'm kidding. I could never stop loving pancakes."

"You scared me. I thought I lost you forever." We both chuckle. I finish up and put the last few on a plate and serve. I go and sit next to Austin and we both dish out the pancakes and syrup. "So, how come you don't have anyone to do the cooking and cleaning for you. I mean, you have the money and all."

"I don't think I need a dozen maids and chefs at me service when I'm the only one living here."

"I see. So, how long have you and Macy been going out?"

"Two years. Dez introduced us. I miss him."

"You never visit him?"

"I can't see him like that. It hurts me."

"Oh. Well, to change the subject I have to go to work."

"Oh, okay. See you."

I leave and head to by job. I take a taxi and arrive at my building. I enter and wave at everyone. "Happy Monday." They all say to me. I wave and get to my office room. I sit down and sigh. I look through my office window and see Sarah coming towards me. She open the door and closes it behind her. "So, what's up. I haven't talked to you all weekend. Did you figure out what's wrong with Gavin?"

I sigh. "Um, I think."

"What is it?"

"He wanted to break up with me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. You know because he kicked me out of the house."

"Where are you living? Did you get a hotel? Ally, you could've just stayed with me?"

"I'm not in the hotel."

"You're living on the streets?! Oh, my God it's worse than I thought." Sarah starts pacing back and forth.

"I'm not living on the streets, S."

She stops, "Then who would are you living with? Like, you know no one in L.A but me." She laughs.

"Not really." I look down playing with my thumb nail.

"Who?"

"Um...Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon?!" She starts laughing. "Right. Because you totally know who he is."

"Yeah, I do. He was my best friend and ex boyfriend."

"Alyson! How come you never told me about him?"

"I kind of blanked him out of my head. I never really thought of him. Just randomly I was thinking about who could help me and he was the first person that came to my mind."

"Ally. You just randomly thought of this guy from your past when you needed help?"

"You don't know what happened."

"Tell me what happened then."

"We were dating. He proposed to me in front of the world and I ran out. I never talking to him for five years and I just showed up on his doorstep."

"Oh, wow. I heard of something like that before. This is what it must have been. That's crazy. So let me hear. You two just happen to move to L.A. and what, you two are living together now? You're living with your ex."

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"I don't know. It's not like it hasn't happened before but your situation is very rare. I mean, you just show up out of the blue? How does Austin feel considering you abandoned him?"

"He doesn't want to look back into the past. Neither do I. We agreed to be friends."

"Right. Because you two totally don't have any sexual tension."

"S!"

"What? I'm just saying? You have a past. Don't you ever imagine what could happen if you said yes?"

"No. Well, not till now."

"Why did you say no?"

"I can't get into it right now."

Suddenly the door opens and Gavin walks in. "I'll just leave you two be." Sarah walks out.

"Ally." He says.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was being such an asshole."

"Okay."

"Please come back home. I miss you."

"You kicked me out. Remember?"

"I know but I regret it entirely."

"Gavin, you broke up with me."

"I know. And I totally regret it. You are the best thing ever." He moves closer to me. "And I know you miss me too." He puts his hand on my cheek. "And I know you miss me too." He kisses me and I kiss him back. He sets me on the desk and continues making out with me. I push him away and catch my breath.

"No. Stop. We can't."

"Come on."

"Gavin, we are through. You need to leave. Right now."

He puts his hand in my cheek. "Please, baby. Don't don't this."

"That was a goodbye kiss. And now you need to leave. For good now." I stand up.

"Who did you meet?" He says in all seriousness.

"No one." I turn back and sit on my chair.

"Yes you did. I can tell. I'm surprised you moved on so fast over the course of just a few days."

"Gavin just go."

"Okay, but I came back here giving you a chance and when this dude breaks your heart don't go running back to me."

"Go."

He leaves and sigh. I have to tell Austin why he needs me because I said I wanted his help. He's probably still wondering why I showed up at his doorstep. And now I don't really need his help anymore. But what if he kicks me out when I don't need his help anymore. But I still need a place to stay. I hope he will be reasonable. Or maybe I should just ignore it for now and maybe he will forget all about it.

* * *

><p>I arrive at Austin's at about six and see that he is making supper. "You cook?" I ask.<p>

"I told you I didn't need a chef. How did you think I survived?" He laughs.

"I don't know." I say smiles walking up to him. I sit on the counter and lean on my hands set in the counter and look to my left.

"What's wrong?"

I look towards him and leans my chin on my hands. "Gavin came by my office today and he begged for my forgiveness and that he wanted me back."

"Seriouslly? Wasn't he the one who kicked you out of his place?"

"Exactly. I don't get how he had the balls to enter my office in the first place, a couple days after he practically slammed the door in my face."

"And you don't know why he broke with you?"

"No. But I have a feeling it's this girl."

"But he's trying to get back together with you."

"Yeah, I rejected him and told him that we were done. He's too much stress for me right now and that's not what I need right now."

"Good thing you're living here. This is a stress free environment."

I smile. "Yep. What you're making there smells delicious. What is it?"

"Oh, it's just spaghetti."

"Doesn't smell like normal spaghetti."

"I added a little Austin Special Tomato Sauce to it. But it's going to be yum."

"Yum." I raise my eyebrows at him.

He smiles as he pour the noodles in a colander. The steams goes up into the air and dissolves from a sizzle. He puts the noodles back into the more cooled down pot. "Dinner is ready."

We both grab a plate at the same time and our hands touch. "Sorry." I say.

"It's fine." He looks at me with a smile. We out our food on plates and put the spaghetti sauce on and sit at the dinner table across the kitchen. We sit next to each other and beginning eating.

"Mmm. This is so good. Where did you learn how to make this?"

"I took a class a while back. It's actually pretty simple. Just a few spices I needed to learn."

"I would never make food taste good. I always had Gavin cook. But I guess you can teach me now."

"That would be great." We finish our food and put our dishes in the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I go to answer it when it was a blonde girl with blue eyes at the door. "Hello. I can I help you?"

"No." She smiles. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm..."

Austin comes running towards us. "Ally, this is Macy. Macy, this is Ally. My best friend. Macy is my girlfriend."

Macy comes in and I decided I should go to my room.

**Austin's POV**

"Macy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come over and check up on how my boyfriend is doing. What the hell is she?"

"She's just my best friend. She's staying with me for a little bit until she can settle down somewhere."

"And how fast is that? I thought we were going to move in together?"

"I never said that. I said I was thinking about it. And her living here isn't going to help. So we are going to have to wait."

"Fine. Whatever. If we can't fool around while she is here how about you come over to my place." She tugs on my shirt. I move her hands away from me.

"Macy. No. I'm not in the mood."

"Fine." She slams the door and I walk into Ally's room.

"Sorry about that. She just left."

"That's okay. It's not a bad thing to meet your girlfriend, right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I couldn't help but see you had a piano in the other room."

"Yeah. I play it a lot. Want to play a song together?"

"Yeah." We go over to the piano and sit in the bench. "It feels like we are back at Sonic Boom and we are in the practice room getting ready for your performance."

"Yeah. That was a great night for the both of us." We both smile at each other. We were playing the piano and neither of us knew what song to pick so we just started playing it and ended up picking the same song in our head. We just let the fingers to the work.

We finished playing the song and our hands touched. We don't move them an inch because it felt nice. Suddenly our lips pressed against each other and we moved perfectly in sync. Our hands touching every inch of our body. It felt like fireworks. Like magic. We stood up stilling making out and made our way to the bedroom. The rest was all a blur. And magical blur it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think? Did you see that coming? Let me know what you thought and review! <strong>


	4. Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard

On Your Doorstep 4

* * *

><p>Birds chirping. Wind blowing. I can feel the heat penetrating through the window on this peaceful, quiet, morning. I feel the silk of the bedsheets touch my body. It's cool and feels nice. I'm awake but I don't open my eyes. I let my hand hang over the edge of the bed. I turn on my right side and open my eyes to see..."Austin!" I'm so confused. I shake him up and he mumbles.<p>

"Five more minutes." He hums.

I slap him across his face. "Wake up!"

He jumps up and looks around. "What the hell?"

"Austin! What the hell just happened?"

"Wha...what? What are you..." He turns his head and looks at me. "What the hell just happened?"

"That's what I asked."

"Oh, my God. Did we...?"

I nod my head slightly, "I think we did."

"Oh, my God. What am I going to tell Macy? I can't believe I did this." I was about to get out of the bed when I realized that I am entirely naked. I grab the blanket and wrap I around my leaving Austin without anything. I look away and head for my room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm naked." I get in my room and change into some clothes.I'm freaking out right now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened. How could I do this? How could I do this to Austin? He's in is own relationship with someone else.

**Austin's POV**

I'm so dead. Why did I do this? Maybe I was just caught in the moment. But what if it wasn't just an accident. I mean, things happen for a reason, right? But what if I'm wrong? What if I did ruin everything? But again, could this mean something after all? Was I supposed to be with Ally? Or Macy? After all, Ally was in my life first. But she left me and I met Macy. But then Ally came back into my life. Will I have to choose between Ally and Macy? I need to talk to Ally. After I change into some clothes I enter the living room and see Ally about to leave the house. "Ally."

She turns around slowly not making eye contact at first, "Austin, I am so sorry. I'm going to find somewhere else to live."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do. What happened last night was a mistake that should have never happened. I won't be a bother to you anymore." She opens the door and was about to leave when I grab her, pulling her back into the house. I grab her face and kiss her hard in the lips.

"You're not a bother. You're amazing." I put a piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiles and her hand touches mine. "Thank you. But I have to leave."

"No you don't." I pull her into me. She looks up at me.

"I can't. We can't. You have a girlfriend." For a moment their I totally forgot that I had someone else other than Ally. What am I going to do with Macy? After those words left her mouth, both my worlds collided. "Bye, Austin." She walks out the door, our hands slipping out of each others touch. Before it was entirely out of grip I grasp her hand to keep her from going anywhere.

"Please. Don't leave. Not again. I just got you back in my life and I'm not about to let you go again."

"Austin, please don't make this harder on me than it already is."

"Harder? How do you expect me to let you leave when you showed up at my door asking for help. And by the way, you never told me what you needed help with in the first place."

"Austin, I don't need your help anymore. Which is why in leaving."

"Are you saying that because you think that you're using me, because that is not how I feel."

"See you." She walks away. I call after her and she stops but doesn't turn around. She continues to walk away and turns the corner. I slam the door closed and fall on the couch. The doorbell goes off and I'm hoping that it's Ally running back.

I rush to the door and open it to someone who I was hoping to never see again. "Macy."

She kisses me. "Is that girl gone?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Great. We have the place to ourselves." She kisses me and we tumble on the floor.

"Stop." She doesn't. "Stop."

"Shh..."

I push her off of me, "I said stop!"

"What's got you all in a bunch?"

"You! We're done. All you do is take me for granted and I'm done. We're through."

"Austin. What happened? Was it that girl? She said something to you didn't she? What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's what I feel is feelings but feelings for someone who is not you."

"You have got to be kidding me? You slept with her didn't you?" I don't say anything. "You bitch!" She slaps me and storms out. "I'm glad this is a break up!" She slams the door closed and jumps in her car and drives away.

I slam my hand on the coffee table. What am I going to do? I probably ruined my chances with Ally and now I just broke up with Macy. I'll just have to find Ally. She shouldn't have gone far in just a matter of a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I walk away from Austin's house and almost turned back but my gut told me I'd regret it. I continued walking when I see a familiar vehicle coming towards me. I stop walking when I realized who it was. Gavin. He pulls up beside me and gets out of the car. "How did you find me?" He asks.

"I always know where you are?" He says.

"That is creepy."

"It's romantic and you know it."

"What do you want?"

"You. I want you and only you. I already told you that I regret ever doing the things I did. Kicking you out of the house. I was overreacting and stressed. I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart. Please. Please, come back to me." By this point he was begging on one knee. Out of context everyone probably thought he was proposing.

"Okay, get off the ground." He stands up. "I forgive you. I need to move on but its you who I don't need to move on with."

"What do you mean?"

"Just kiss me." He goes all in when e kissed me. He picked me up and spun me around and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I drive around the corner and about half a block later I see Ally. I was about to stop the car when I see her kiss some other guy. Was that her EX maybe? My heart sunk. I just lost my past and my future.


	5. Visiting the Mental Institution

On Your Doorstep 5

**Ally's POV**

What am I doing? I'm just getting myself in a huge mess. Why did I go back to Gavin when I thought I was over him? The feeling to be wanted? I don't know but it could be so. I just hope I never hurt Austin that much. I mean he has a girlfriend but you can see in his eyes that he still wanted to be with me. But maybe he never wanted to be with me as much as Macy because he never mentioned to me breaking up with her. Why would he? He probably doesn't even like me.

"Baby, you okay?" Gavin asks me putting his hand on my leg. We laying in bed on Sunday night. I'm reading and I think he's checking through his Tweeter feed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I say.

"Because you have been zoned out for like five minutes."

"I'm reading." I laugh.

"Okay. While we are still talking, with whom were you staying with?"

"Just an old friend."

"I see. What was his name?"

"Austin."

"Okay. Does Austin have a last name."

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." I stand up about to leave the room when Gavin speaks up.

"May I join you?"

"This showers is more for relaxing." I deny his invitation. He sighs and falls down letting his back hit the pillow.

I enter the bathroom and start the shower. I get undressed and hop in the steam. I let my hair get wet for a while soaking up the heat.

What am I going to do? Do I really love Gavin? Why wouldn't I? We have been dating forever and I wouldn't lose him like this. Did I just quote Austin? Yeah, I did. Austin is super nice. But Gavin is too. But on the other hand Austin was being selfish trying not to let me go. But Gavin was about to give me up. He said that when Austin hurt me, to not going crawling back to him. But Austin couldn't be selfish because he wanted me. Oh, no. I just realized something.

I jump out of the shower and dry myself out. I quickly pick out down thing to where in the walk in closet and blow dry my hair. I straighten it and place some low make up on. I put some shoes on and was about to leave the house when Gavin's voice stopped my final move to exit the house.

"Where are you going, babe?" Gavin asks.

"I'm going to run an quick errand. I'll be back soon."

"It's almost seven."

"It's a late night errand." I exit the house and get in my car. I start the vehicle and head to my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

How could something like this happen to me? I never even tried to convince Ally to stay. Wait, what am I talking about? I did so! I begged and pleaded for her not to leave. I pulled her into me and kissed her for crying out loud! I complimented her and caressed her. I broke up with Macy so that I could be with her. I chased after her to find my worst nightmare come to life. I tried everything but I guess everything wasn't enough. All I knew is that I wanted Ally. And when the time is right she will be mine. But is it so bad to want her now? I mean, did I still love her? Could those feelings easily reappear just by her reappearing in my life? Or did those feelings ever go away in the first place? All I know is I need some reassurance. The Love Whisperer. And I knew exactly the trick for what I needed.

I jumped in my car an headed to the nearby psychiatric hospital. Eventually I arrived after suffering from traffic for about half an hour. I enter and get my name tag proving that I'm a visitor. I go to the lobby and search for where Dez is. I see him working on some electronic device. I show off a half smile and head to his direction. I sit next to him and he notices me. He looks up and smiles.

"Buddy! Buddy, buddy, buddy!" He jumps for joy in my presence. He jumps up and gives me a hug. "Where have you been its been like forever. How come you haven't come and visited me for a while?" He settles back down in his chair.

"Sorry, buddy, I've been busy lately with a lot of stress."

"Well, talk to me. I can be your own advice giver."

"Great. So I have a lot to tell you. First off, Ally Dawson showed up at my door two weeks ago. She claimed she need help in something and then later on told me she didn't need me help anymore."

"Hold on. Ally Dawson, you're ex Fiancé?"

"She wasn't my fiancé. She rejected my proposal, remember?"

"Right, right, right. So Ally Dawson, your ex girlfriend, showed up at your door after..." He starts counting on his fingers. "...five years of not speaking or talking on any grounds what so ever?"

"Yeah. She broke up with her boyfriend and needed somewhere to live so I let her stay with me until she could settle down somewhere else."

"Oh."

"Which lead to enormous pain because we eventually slept together."

"You two slept together? Oh, my..." Hey look gum. He picks up off the floor and puts it in his mouth and starts chewing on it.

"Ewe! Spit it out!" I demand. He spits it back on the ground.

"If you want my honest opinion you're going to have to listen carefully."

I nod my head, "Yeah, okay."

"Let her find her way. She'll find enough distance, but don't let her get too far. There's always a time for everything."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means what it says. Just remember what I said and follow your gut. When faced in a life changing decision or devastating one in fact, speak the words of the good."

"Again, what does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

After about an hour of catching up it was time for all the patiences to go to bed. I drive back home thinking of what Dez just said to me.

"Let her find her way. She'll find enough distance, but don't let her get to far. There's always a time for everything."

Just remember what I said and follow your gut. When faced in a life changing decision or devastating one in fact, speak the words of the good."

Dez's advice was too high tech for me. But apparently I'll understand it soon enough. That's what Dez said anyway.

**Ally's POV**

I get to Austin's house and knock on the door frantically. "Austin! Austin! Are you home?" I call for him at the front door. No answer. I ring the bell multiple times but no one answers. He must be home but he's just ignoring me. I couldn't have found out about Gavin and I. But on the other hand he could have as well. "Austin, I know I was being selfish with you. Can you please just open up." I go around the corner to see his car isn't even here. He's not home. Damn it! I jump in my car and pull out. Down the block I stop at the intersection. The light turns green and I drive straight ahead. I notice a headlight coming from the right of my side. I look over and saw, not a white light, not darkness, but pictures. My life. My memories.

Austin and I when we had just met for the first time. And then another when we both were laughing over the fact on how we both met each other. Writing songs. Smiling. Performing. Our first kiss. Our second then our third. The obstacles we faced to keep our relationship a secret. Our first time together in a night to remember. Our first I love you. And our last goodbye.

But it never stopped there. I saw the day I came back. I was soaking wet in front of Austin. He aided me a towel. Our conversations. Our passionate night we had together. The following morning where I tried to leave Austin because I wanted to try and make things easier by just leaving.

And yet I thought it would have stopped their. That was the last time I saw him. But these visions of sort kept coming to me in flashes. Austin and I were in a room. I wasn't moving and he was holding my hand ever so tightly. I was talking but I couldn't exactly make out the words he was saying. Then it was lightness. A kiss. And their it was...my future.

Was it true. Was what had just happened to me, actually just happen to me? Did my life just flashes in front of me?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know what all of my amazing readers are actually think up to this point right now! Thank you for reading! Have a great night or day, depending on when you are reading this. <strong>


	6. Placed

On Your Doorstep 6

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was about to turn to drive down my street when I see a familiar vehicle crashed into the side of the road. I park my vehicle on the side of the road and check out the scene. I walk across the car and it looks like another vehicle had ram into this car. But I don't see another vehicle other than the ones going by. I'm scared. I see that a woman is in the car. I don't know if she's alive or dead. As soon as I saw her I called 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance to Redner Road Intersection. There is a woman who was in a car accident and aI wasn't part of it. I just stopped to check it out." I can already hear the ambulance in the distance. They arrive and an officer comes up to me and starts asking me questions while they prepare the woman to get in the ambulance.

"Mr. Moon can you answer some questions?" The officer asks.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, everyone knows you."

Yeah, sure. You can ask me some questions."

"Why did you stop?"

"I saw the trashed car and it sparked my interest to check it out."

"Do you know this woman?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't really make out the face."

"Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you later on."

"Okay." After I leave my number and name on a paper he had I felt like I had to go to the hospital. After I get through traffic I made it to the hospital. I tell the woman up front about what happened.

"Do you know her?"

I know I shouldn't lie but it's the only way. I hope she's okay so I can talk to her. I feel she needs someone...like me. "I'm her friend."

"Okay, she just got out of surgery. She's in Room 303." I go to her room. I see that it's a private and walk in nervously. I look at her. All I can see is that she has brown hair and she seems shorter than me. I go to the end of her bed where her information is placed. I pick up the clipboard and read over it. The first thing I noticed was the name and it almost made me fall to my knees. I look up at notice that it's true.

"Ally?" I set the clipboard down and rush over to Ally. I sit on the chair next to her and grab ahold of her hand. Tears start falling down my cheeks. This can't be right. Ally couldn't have got in that accident. I see the doctor come in.

"Mr. Moon?" The doctor says.

"Yeah."

"May I have a minute outside?" I nod my head and we both go outside the door. I look in the room and then I face the doctor. "You're Ally's friend?" I nod my head. "I'm glad to say that she survived with minor injuries."

"How minor because I know how you doctors work? They act all gentle and careful around family and friends of the patient when there is always more than it seems."

"She has a broken arm and a few cuts in her leg and face. She's going to be just fine. No brain trauma. The only..."

"Few cuts? I couldn't even notice who she was when I saw her at the scene!"

"I'm going to need you to calm down. You're friend is going to be fine."

"She better be."

"She is going to be in a minor coma for a while. I'm not sure when she'll wake up but it shouldn't be anymore than a few days to a week."

"Coma?!"

"She is going to be just fine. You are going to have to trust me."

"I don't trust doctors." I go back inside her room and sit down next to her and hold her hand. "Ally, I'm so sorry what happened to you. I feel like this is all my fault. I don't know but maybe things could have went differently if I never let you go. I blame myself and I just hope that you wake up soon. Please wake up."

* * *

><p>The next day I bring my guitar over to the hospital. Good thing the walls are sound proof through the hospital walls of each patience room. I sit down and start singing Ally a song.<p>

_[__Verse 1]_

_Hope when you take that jump_

_You don't fear the fall_

_Hope when the water rises_

_You build a wall_

All I want is for you to face life in a better way. When you get out of his building I want you to live a better life. And even if that means I'm not in it. As long as your living happy.

_Hope when the crowd screams out_

_They're screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs_

_You choose to stay_

Why did you give up your passion for singing and song writing? It made me so happy when you sang on stage and the crowd was screaming your name in the crowd. And the way you looked up on stage was phenomenal because you looked at peace and at home.

_Hope that you fall in love_

_And it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know_

_Is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don't suffer_

_But take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes_

_You'll say..._

I only want what is best for you.

_[Chorus]_

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

I hope that you'll wake up and realize everything. I rescued you Ally. People were just driving by thinking that it was an old trashed up car and no one was around. But there were, you were. You were in their. And I saved you.

_[Verse 2]_

_Hope that you spend your days_

_But they all add up_

_And when that sun goes down_

_Hope you raise your cup_

_I wish that I could witness_

_All your joy and all your pain_

_But until my moment comes_

_I'll say..._

I wish that I was still part of your life. Know what you have done in your life without me. We were practically kids when we met. We fell in love. I proposed and the answer was no. The end. No happy ending. And by the looks at everything there isn't going to be one.

_[Chorus]_

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_[Bridge]_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_[Chorus]_

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_[Outro]_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Oh_

_Oh_

I finish singing and hold her hand and kiss her hand. I feel her fingers move and I put the guitar against the wall. I see her try and talk. "Au..."

"Shh... Don't try to talk." She tries to say something but can't make anything to words. "I'm going to get the doctor." After getting the doctor he comes back and tells me to leave the room for a few minutes while assessing her.

I leave the room and wait which feels like five years. Ouch, thinking about that hurt a bit. I pace back and forth and wait. After what it felt like forever, the doctor tells me that she is stable and that I can go in see her. But she can't talk very well. She can only listen so I'm supposed to keep it stress free. I walk into the room and Ally looks over at me and smile. "Did the doctor tell you?" She nods. "Good."

"Au..." She pushes herself to say.

I grab her hand, "Don't try and talk."

"I...lived." She smiles. I look up from looking at our hands interlock.

I smiled. "You lived. You heard my song?" She nods her head.

* * *

><p>I never left the hospital at all last night. I fell asleep in the bed. She wakes me up in the middle of the night by mumbling loudly. I open my eyes and sit up to see Ally awake. "Come...join...me." She says roughly.<p>

"In your bed?" I ask. She nods her head moving over a bit to make room for me. I stand up and gently lay next to her. We both get comfortable and feel her hand ahold of mine. I fall asleep.

I wake up and leave to grab some breakfast in the cafeteria for visitors. They open up at seven usually. I check my watch and see that it's just a little over seven. I order my food and eat it once I get back to Ally's room. I finish it and throw it. The garbage. I see Ally waking up and I walk over to her. "Go back to sleep. It's early in the morning." I see the doctor walk I'm. "Never mind."

"Hey, Ally. I'm here to check on your recovery status. Mr. Moon, you can stay here. Don't worry, I know you stayed here last night. I saw you two." She smiles. After she finishes checking on her she smiles. "You're recovery is remarkable. Your fave is healing every so quickly and should come to a full recovery with no scars in about two weeks. You may leave on Wednesday." That's in two days. She leaves and I walk over to Ally and sit on the chair.

"Still can't talk?"

"I don't know." She says croaky. We both smile and chuckle a bit. Ally groans a bit.

"Take it easy their. You're not fully recovered. You can talk. That's amazing. You're amazing."

"Austin."

I look down and grab her hand, "It's true. And I want you to know that."

I hear he door open from behind me. That must be the doctor. I turn around still holding onto Ally's hand and her right hand on top off both of them. "What the hell is this?" The man says. It wasn't the doctor. It was Gavin. "Let go of my girlfriend!"

I walk up to him, "Leave."

"Says who?"

"Me." Ally says.

"Honey, you don't want me to go. You love me. This dick is the one who should leave if anyone."

"Just go. She doesn't want you here."

He pushes me, "Make me."

"Seriously, we don't need any violence."

He puts his hands up, "Fine. I'll leave." He walks out. I turn to Ally.

"I'm sorry, Ally."

"Don't be. He's an asshole anyway."

* * *

><p>I leave the hospital so I can let Ally rest. I can leave now knowing that Ally is going to be alright and nothing makes me happier than to mow that Ally is going to be alright. I get into the parking lot and notice Gavin standing by his car. He notices me right away and walks over to me. "You think your so tough in front of Ally, huh?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

He goes to punch me when I grab his fist and bend it. "I'm not the violent type. Unless I have to." I twist his arm and I can see he is in pain. "Do I have to, Gavin?"

"No." He says in pain. I let go off his hand and realize a cut in his forehead.

"Hey, where'd you get that cut in your head?" I ask suspicious.

"Uh, work."

"Oh, I see. And that cut on your hand. I see you were in more pain that usual."

"What, what are you talking about? What are you getting at, really?"

"You said you got that cut from work?" He nods. "I thought you were a singer."

"I am."

"You got a cut on both your hand and head?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. None of your business."

"You were part of the accident. You were the hit and run."

"No, I wasn't."

"Liar! I can smell the stench of a liar from a mile away."

"Oh, well I'm sure you can smell it everyday."

"What?"

"You're dirty, little, secret."

"What secret?"

"You mow the one. Where it involves a certain blonde surfer. A while back. Giver take five years."

"You know nothing."

"Do I? I wouldn't tell Ally that I was the one who hit Ally with the car or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Ally you cheated on her before she broke up with you five years ago."


	7. My Home

I walk into the hospital room and sit next to Ally. I sigh. "I thought you were leaving?" Ally asks. "What are you doing back here?"

"Just incase Gavin comes back." I answer.

"Austin, I can handle myself. I'm in the hospital. If anything were to tend to happen to me then I coil ring this buzzer and the nurses would spring to my calling." Ally holds up her button.

"I know. But I want to spend more time with you."

"Okay. Fine." She smiles.

"You never really told me why you needed my help." I say. I see her face turn from comforting to flush pale. "Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you hand my that container, please?" I hand her the container. She pukes in it.

"Are you okay?" I rub my hand on her back for comfort.

"Yeah. It's probably nothing."

"Well, since we're already here. Why don't we get a doctor to check you out?"

"Im fine." She sits up and sets the container back down. The doctor comes in.

"Are you okay? You look rather pale."

"She just thew up." I say. Ally looks at me.

"Oh, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm just fine. I feel better." Ally says.

"Okay, we'll just have to run a few more tests just to make sure you are healthy enough to leave the hospital."

She leaves the room.

"Austin."

"Ally, I don't want you to get sick. You shouldn't lie to me and you defiantly shouldn't lie to the doctor."

"I know. I just want to leave."

"I know you do. But wouldn't you like to leave knowing that there is nothing wrong with you?"

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry for being so stubborn."

I put my hand on her cheek, "Hey. That's one of the many reasons why I like you." Ally smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Did you get everything?" Austin asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Austin grabs my stuff and then the nurse comes in with the wheelchair. I sit in it and Austin follows next to me. We make it to the front door and I stand up off the chair. The nurse says good bye and I smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." We get to Austin's car and he puts my stuff in the back. We arrive at Austin's house. I look at it knowing that this is where I'm going to be living for a while. As I enter the house I say, "I'm still going to need to get the rest of my stuff from Gavin's. I never grabbed everything. When I was back there I realized I had still left a lot of my stuff that I didn't realize I never took with me. You mind going over there for me and getting it?"

"Yeah, sure." Austin leaves and I sit on the couch and relax, like the doctor told me to do.

**Austin's POV**

I arrive at Gavin's and sigh. God, I hate him so much. I knock on the door and he opens it. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gavin says.

"I'm here for the rest of Ally's things." I say.

"Why?"

"Because she's living with me and she asked me to grab her things."

"What makes you think that she won't be living with me?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, it could be the fact that she's at my house right now. Not yours." I notice him clench his fist. He turns around and comes back with two boxes.

"This is her stuff. And remember what I told you." I turn around and head back to the house. I get there and see Ally sleeping. I grab a blanket and cover her up with it. She wakes up.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I say.

She smiles. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you have the decency to make sure I'm warm. I know someone who doesn't." I put my hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the phone rings. I was going to answer it when I saw what the caller ID said.

"It's the hospital. I answer it." Ally takes the phone from me and answers it. "Uh-hu. Yeah. That's right. What?" He face changes colours. "I-I'm what? Are you sure?" She hangs up the phone and drops the phone on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It looked a little more than just nothing."

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you." She said and then springs to her room.

**Ally's POV**

I run to my room as quickly as possible and lock it behind me. I can't believe this is happening! What have I done? This is bad. I'm so young. But it doesn't happen to many girls younger than me as well. It's true... I'm pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. Did you see that coming? Review it up!<strong>


	8. Didn't Mean To Say That

On Your Doorstep 8

Austin won't stop knocking on the door. I get annoyed and open the door and walk right around Austin. "What's up, Ally?"

"What do you mean?" I ask like I know nothing is wrong.

"What do I... Ally, you just ran to your room in the panic of shock. I could see it on your face." He puts his hand in my shoulder. He always knows the gestures of comfort.

"I'm fine. I got to go somewhere. I'll see you later." I grab my jacket and before Austin could say another word I left the house. I get in my car and take a deep breath in and out. What am I going to do? I turn on the car and drive to Gavin's house. I'm so going to regret this.

I arrive at his house and hesitate knocking on his door but I do it anyway. He opens the door and smirks. "He hurt you, didn't he."

I look confused, "What? No, I...I need to ask you something."

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Well, when was the last time we...had sex?"

"Well, I wasn't prepared for this type of conversation but if you want..."

"Just answer the damn question."

"When you were at my house last, I think."

"Wow. Oh, okay." I turn around.

"Wait, why do you need to know?"

"No reason." I say without looking at him. I get in my car and drive away. I go back to Austin's. I open the door to see Austin sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Well, that was fast. Where'd you go?"

"I went to visit a friend. No biggy."

"Okay."

"I'm hungry. Do we have food?" I ask as if it was a list to say. I open the fridge. "I'm going to go grocery shopping." I was about to walk out the door when Austin found room to speak.

"Hold on. Not so fast. I'll go with you." I smile and we both go to the store. When we get there we grab a cart and start strolling through the aisles. I grab some chips, bananas, chocolate syrup, carrots, ice cream, Doritos, and pickles of course. While I was getting some stuff Austin was also adding to the cart the necessary things like milk, eggs, pancake mix, and all those other things. "You're picking up some strange foods Ally." Austin says.

Time to act fast, "I love all these foods."

"What, you plan on dipping all those foods into the ice cream?" He jokes.

"Actually yes." Me gives me a strange look as we check out. We get home and bring the food inside. After we put them all away I'm decide do grab the Doritos and the ice cream and sit on the counter. I dip the chips in the ice cream and it tasted like the most amazing thing in the entire world.

"Ally, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Never better. Why?"

"Because you've been having strange cravings lately and it's kind of scaring me. You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, I get these craving all the time. The combination is perfect."

"Okay." He takes a chip and dips it in the ice cream. "Mm. Surprisingly good."

"Told you."

I finish eating and settling my cravings for a bit I decide to sit in the couch and do absolutely nothing but relax and think. That Is, until Austin came in. "Ally, are you alright? You've been acting strange lately and it's got me worried."

"Well, don't worry about me." I say a little angered.

"Don't have to get all agitated. I was just asking."

"I'm not agitated, okay! I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Got it!" He goes to put his hand on my shoulder when I slap it away. "Don't touch me!"

"I was just trying to comfort you."

"I don't need your comfort, got me?"

"Why are you all of a sudden getting mad at me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, my God! You're so annoying! You know how annoying it is to be asked if I'm alright twenty four fricken seven?"

"I just want to make sure that you'll alright? Is that so bad!"

"It gets annoying. Obviously In fine. And if I wasn't I would tell you!"

"Obviously something is bothering you so tell me what's up!"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out. Crap.


	9. Saved by the Bell(With Imortant AN)

**On Your Doorstep 9**

**Sorry I left you off at a huge cliffhanger and then not updating till like a week. I had exams this week and have been very busy and unable to think of what to add to the story but I think I figured it out enough to continue the story. So Enjoy! And if you like Vine the app and love watching edits of stuff go check mine out which is "enchanted edits" Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Did I just say that? Why did I have to blurt out that I'm pregnant? I wasn't even going to tell him yet. I wanted to wait. He's going to hate me for keeping it from him especially since it's his child.<p>

"You're what?" Austin asks shocked.

"Pregnant."

"How?"

"Austin, I think you know how."

"But we..."

"Blacked out and didn't really remember what happened so we don't know if we were careful which obviously we weren't."

"Do you know for sure? Did you take a test?"

"No, the doctors found it in my tests."

"Oh. When's the doctor appointment?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay."

"Austin, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." We both sit on the couch. "I'm going to be here for you and the baby. No matter how hard it gets, I'll be there for you." I smile. "What does this mean for us?"

"Nothing. We'll share the child equally. That's what I want."

"That's not what I meant. What does this mean for _us_?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Don't tell me you never think of us." He puts his hand on my cheek. He leans in until the door bell rings. "Saved by the bell."

Sorry this is all I have. I just found this in my documents on FanFiction. I can't seem to think of anything for the story. Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have just been unable to think of anything for the story to continue it. So obviously my authors note is incorrect cause it's been half a month lol. I'm going to start a supernatural story to see if it will get my thoughts cleared and give me more ideas. If you would like something to happen in On Your Doorstep just put it in the reviews because I read all of them. Thank you for your patients and have a good day!


	10. When Reality Set In

On Your Doorstep 10

Austin stands up and opens the door. A man and a woman enter the house. "Austin, how's it going?" The woman asks.

"Uh...when did you guys get here?" Austin asks nervously.

"We thought we could surprise you."

"Yeah, you surprised me alright."

"Good." Austin's dad says.

"Who's their?" Ally asks from the living room.

"Austin, you have a girl over? Who is she? Sorry if we bothered you." Austin's mom says.

"Mom, dad, you flew across the country to come visit me. You couldn't have possibly bothered me." Austin says.

"Good, now who's this girl you have over?" Austin's dad asks.

Ally walks around the corner, "I'm Ally."

Mimi, Austin's mom, looks at Austin. "Ally?"

Mike, Austin's dad whispers to Mimi, "Probably not who we think she is. That couldn't even be possible." Mimi nods her head.

"I'm Ally..." Ally starts when Austin interrupts her.

"Ally, you've guys have met."

"I know but it's feels like forever."

"Austin, what's going on?" Mimi asks.

"Mom, dad, this is Ally. Ally...Dawson." Mike and Mimi's mouth dropped to the floor. "Mom? Dad?"

"Ally! What's got you down here?" Mike asks.

"How about we go sit down?" Austin asks. The four go sit down in the living room. Austin and Ally sit on the couch across from Mike and Mimi.

"So what brought you to Los Angeles?" Mimi asks.

"I actually been living here for a few years now." Ally answers.

"Oh, that's good. So what's brings you here? I thought that you...Uh."

"It's fine. I thought it wouldn't be healthy to ignore someone who changed your life in so many ways. And it's not fair to leave Austin hanging. He deserved to know what happened to me and I've explained to him. Now I'm going to spend as much time as I can making up for all the lost time. Especially with this big news." Austin looks at Ally and she just realized what she said. At least she didn't tell them that she was pregnant.

"News? What big news?" Mike asks.

"Uh...that Ally is back." Austin says.

"Yeah, but you knew that. She's obviously been back in your life for some time. How long is that, anyway?" Mimi says.

"Little over a month."

"Wow. And you never left to mention that she's been here? Where do you live?"

"I, uh, live with Austin." Ally says carefully.

"Oh, wow. And no stress or drama." Mimi jokes.

"Mom!" Austin says.

"I'm just kidding. Well, I guess we'll let you guys be. We still have to check into our hotel room." Mimi says.

"Sure. How about you guys come back for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. That would be great. And we can catch up."

"Sounds great." Ally says.

Mike and Mimi leave the house and Austin and Ally take a deep breath and exhale. "Ally, I had no idea that they were coming down."

"It's fine."

"What are we going to do? We can't tell them what's going on. We don't even know who the baby's father is."

"That's why we're going to take a paternity test."

The next day Austin and Ally get back from taking a Paternity test all they have to do is wait for the mail. "So all we have to do now is wait." Ally says.

"This could take weeks. Maybe even months. It takes a long time for the test to come in. Well, that's what I know from TV shows."

Ally laughs, "Yeah, and you watch too many of them. Paternity tests could takes up to a few hours to a couple days. It's not going to take as much time as you think it will."

"Well, okay. Then we wait. At least we know now that you're two week in. Ally, I want you to know that no matter what the results are I'm gong to be their for you. I want this baby to live a happy life."

Ally looks into Austin's eyes. Her heart flied. She knew deep down what Austin was all about. Ally went for it and grabbed Austin's face and kissed him. "I love you." Ally says.

"I love you, too." They continue kissing. Austin stop and goes on his knees. He puts his head against Ally's belly and she smiles. "Hi little one. We're going to have so much fun together when you're out in the world. I'm going to take you to the park, play in the swings, and eat ice cream. You'll try licking the ice cream and it's going to fall off the cone and we'll both laugh. Mommy will rock you in her arms and sing you to sleep. She's got a beautiful voice you know? I wake up every morning when she does so that I can hear her sing in the shower. All I know is that I'm going to have a life with you and no one will take that away from me." Ally grabs Austin's hands and kisses him.

"Austin... What you just said was the best thing I have ever heard. Five years ago I would never have thought that I would be here." Austin sets Ally on his lap. Ally puts her hands to his face. "I would have never thought I'd be this happy with someone ever again."

"I'm glad that we can do this again."

"Me too. Well, I guess I should start on supper. You're mom and dad will be here in a few hours." Ally kisses Austin's cheek.

"I'll help." While Ally finishes up the supper Austin sets the table. The doorbell rings and Austin answers it. "Come in. Ally is just finishing up."

"Okay."

"Supper is finished." Ally announces. They sit at the table and put the food on their plates.

"So Ally, do you sing too?" Mimi asks.

"Uh, no. I'm a Fashion Designer."

"Oh. So there has been this one thing that's been bothering me. You leave out of no where after Austin proposes and then never talk to him since. And for what I know is that you come around and use Austin for a place to sleep."

"At least she has a job." Mike says.

"Ally is not a bum. She cooked this supper and she works hard. We take turns buying groceries and I want to help her threw everything."

"What trouble are you in, Ally?"

"Oh, nothing." Ally says. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Ally walks to the door and opens it up. "Gavin? What are you doing here?"

"I found out what happened. And the baby is mine." Gavin says.

"How did you find out about me?"

"I have my ways."

Suddenly the phone rings. Austin was about to grab it when Ally sees the caller ID is the hospital. Ally answers it. "Hello." Austin could hear mumbling from the other side. He knew that it was probably the paternity results and it was making Austin really nervous. Austin looked up and saw Gavin at the front door. Austin was ready to pounce when Austin notices Ally's face expression.

"Ally?" Austin asks in concern.

"Thank you." Ally hangs up the phone and sets it on the counter lightly. She takes a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Mike and Mimi enter the room.

"Mike and Mimi, maybe I should have told you but I know I have to tell you now. I'm pregnant and I just found who the father is. It was going to be either Austin or my ex Gavin. He's standing at the door."

"Oh, my God. Who's the father?"

Ally looks at Gavin and then back at Austin. "The father is..." Ally stops and takes a deep breath. "Austin." Ally goes to Austin and they share a relieved hug. Austin kisses Ally on the cheek.

"Are you two dating?"

Austin looks at Ally and smiles, "Yeah, we are." Ally looks at Gavin who walks out the door. Ally feels relieved that it's not him.

Later that night when Mike and Mimi congratulate them and left, it was just the two of them left in the house together. The cuddled on the couch hand in hand. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was me too." Ally groans in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just cramps. Probably just a yawns. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." They change and go to bed.

A few hours later in the middle of the night Ally wakes up to a large amount of pain in her stomach. She jumps out of bed to see if it would help but it didn't help. "Austin. Austin!"

Austin opens his eyes to see Ally in pain. He jumps out of bed and helps Ally. "What's wrong?" Ally looks down and noticed that she is bleeding. "Ally, we need to get you to the hospital."


	11. Fight For What You Want

On Your Doorstep 11

* * *

><p>The entire ride home was silent. She never said a single word. She refused to listen to any music but just stared out the window leaning on her arm. She wasn't crying but just emotionless itself which looks like she is suffering. I could tell she didn't want to talk for a while so I just let her be. We arrive at the house and I park the car on the street. I run to Ally's side to help her out of the car.<p>

"I don't need your hospitality." Ally spoke.

"I'm just trying to help." I replied.

"I know. I just need some space." She said it so clearly and...different. She sounded not happy, but not sad either. Ally has never sounded like this before.

We enter the house and I set Ally's stuff on the counter. "Would you like something, Ally?"

She nodded, "Tea, please." I started making her some tea.

I grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard and a mug from the shelf. I go over to the water jug and filled the cup right under, where the rim is. I put the tea bag in the hot water, grab a spoon and some sugar. When it was ready, I take the tea bag out and throw it in the garbage. I put some sugar in it and then mix it around.

I enter the living room with the tea but she wasn't their. I then decide to go to the Theatre Room where I figured she was, she was, again, watching her first performance video. I hand her the tea and she gives me a half smile as she takes it from my hand. I sit next to her and look at Ally who looks torn in half.

"Ally, do you want to talk?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk about what just went down." She's deeply hurt.

"Ally, you just had a miscarriage. You're not alright."

She turns to me, "If I take it in and realize what just happened I don't think I will be able to make it through the day."

I caress her cheek, "Everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not! What if I can't have another baby again! What if this is it and I can't give you want you want?"

"Ally, we're not talking about getting married here. I'm going to be here for you wether we are married or not. I want to help you. All I want from you, is simply you. Now what can I do for you so that I can help?"

"I want you to help me move out."

"What?" I'm shocked.

"I was only here temporarily and now that I don't have a valid reason for living with you I should leave."

"No, Ally. You can't leave. Where would you go?"

"I'm getting an apartment. It will be ready at the end of the week. I'm going to be staying with my friend Sarah for the Ike being."

"When did you have time to plan this?"

"When I asked for privacy at the hospital. I phoned Sarah and told her about everything."

"What happened to us?"

"Austin I just need my space. Can you just give me that? This won't mean the end."

"Are you sure?"

"Austin, I just lost our baby. I feel like I've failed you, even though getting pregnant was a mistake. We had started planning the future."

I put my hands on her face, "And we still can. This doesn't change anything. We were happy before and we still can be."

"I'm not happy because I failed you. And I don't see you denying it either."

"You didn't fail me. Not at all. I love you and only you."

"You do?" I hear a car honk outside the house. "Sarah is here."

"Please don't leave me." I beg.

"I'm sorry." She kisses me on the cheek and to prove that I love her as much as I do I pull her up off the chair and kiss her with all my might. I pull her closer to me by pushing her back into me as her hands move through my blonde. It's been about thirty seconds when we hear another car honk. Ally looks at my lips and then aims her eyes at me with only the signs of pleasure. "Ally, please don't leave me." I whisper in her ear.

"Austin, you kissing me isn't going to change my mind on needing some space." She walks to her room and grabs her already packed bag.

She was about to leave the house, she had already opened the porch door. I grab her waist and slam her against the wall. I look up and down her as she does with me. I put my hands on her shoulders and kiss her hard against her lips. We our kiss ends us up against a different wall. I pin her arms against the wall as I kiss her neck. She lifts my head up and we kiss on the lips very passionately. Our fingers intertwine as we start to heat up. She looks at me with a questioned look. We both hear the door open and turn our heads to see Trish.

"What the hell did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been working on this chapter for a while and I couldn't find any inspiration. In case you haven't noticed I did so... I hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas you'd like for the future of the story just let me know! Thanks. And if you want check out my Instagram: <em>austinandallyduh<em> and my new Twitter which is _ross_smoothy_. Thanks and bye!**


	12. Broken Illusion

On Your Doorstep 12

Austin and Ally look at Trish confused and surprised. "Trish when did you get here?" Ally asks.

"After I got off my flight I came straight here." Trish says totally out of it not even caring about what Ally just asked. "Uh, how come you're here and you two were just kissing a second ago?."

"Oh, Trish. It's...um..."

"It's complicated." Austin says. It sounded more like a question.

"Complicated." Trish states. "Okay? Well, how about you explain to me what's so complicated?"

"I can't. I have to go." Ally says. "My rides is here. I'm sorry I have to go. Here is my address if you want to stop by." Ally writes it on a piece of paper and hands it to Trish.

"Ally! Wait!" Before Austin could say anymore, Ally had closed the door already and was heading to her new place. Austin sighs and forgot Trish was their.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell I missed, because it sure as hell looks like I've missed something?" Trish says.

"Okay, how about you settle in. You can have the room across from mine since Ally isn't staying here anymore."

"Ally lived here?"

"You two don't really talk often do you?"

"Not really. Occasionally, but not enough to fill each other in on what's going on." Trish puts her luggage on the bed and takes her coat off. She enters the living room and sits next to Austin. "Okay, first off, I don't really speak to Ally a lot. Maybe like, once a week. If even we talk _that_ much. We occasionally talk on the phone and tell each other what's up but never on enough to go into full detail because we both are busy people."

"I see."

"So, are you going to tell me why you two were kissing? Or the fact that she had been apparently living here? But now she isn't because she lives someone else? I'm so confused."

" Some of it you may already know but I'm just going to tell you anyways because it's all relevant. So, a few months ago Ally showed up my door claiming that she needed help with something. She only told me that she was breaking up with her boyfriend and that he had kicked her out of the house and had no where else to stay."

"And where is she living now?"

"With her friend Sarah."

"How come she just didn't go to someone she saw on a regular basis instead of you who she hasn't seen in forever?"

"That's the thing: I don't know."

"Okay...continue."

"I had agreed to let her stay at my house until she found a place to live. But plans changed. Before I continue what is it all that she told you?"

"Just that she met up with you again. I had no idea that you two lived together or were dating for the fact."

"It's complicated. One night we had a lot to drink and we slept together."

"Really? Oh, my God!"

"Yeah. We both panicked. But no one could panic as much as Ally could. She left the house and never wanted to come back. But when I left the house to go look for her, I found her kissing her EX."

"Oh, My God, Austin. Is this true?"

"Every word. Oh, I'm not even close to being done." She gestures for me to continue. "Later on I went to visit Dez and he gave me some pretty confusing advice."

"Yeah, he's good like that."

"Yeah. Anyways, after I left I stopped at a scene of a car accident and wanted to help. I felt bad for the person who was in the accident so I went to the hospital to talk to them. I then found out that it was Ally who was in that accident."

"Oh, my God! Buts she's fine now, right?"

"Yeah, she's fine _now_. Her Ex-boyfriend Gavin and I had a huge fight. But of course I won Ally over. She came to live with me again. But then suddenly she had started acting strange and getting sick. I never though anything of it until..." Austin pauses.

"Until what, Austin? Tell me? I need to know if she's alright."

"She's fine. I told you this already." She nods in understanding. "She blurted out that she was pregnant."

"What! She never told me this! How could she not have told me this, her best friend!?"

"Trish, don't get mad at her just yet." Trish calms down. "Ally and I both worried that it was her Ex's baby so we had to wait for the paternity test results."

"The baby is yours, right?"

"Yes, the baby was mine."

"What do you mean, was?"

Austin sighs and looks down. He slides his fingers through his hair, "Ally just miscarriaged."

"What! Oh, my God! I need to see her!"

"Just wait."

"I can't wait. She's my best friend. She needs me right now. I'm sorry Austin."

"It's fine. You two need to catch up anyways."

**No Ones POV**

Trish leaves Austin's house and looks at the address Ally gave her and imputed it into her new GPS, since she doesn't know her way around, and heads to Ally's. After getting through all the traffic she arrives at the house.

Trish gets out of her vehicle and knocks on the front door where Sarah answers. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm Trish, Ally's friend." Trish says.

Sarah's eyebrows raise, "Oh, okay. Does Trish know you're in town?"

"Yes. We had just talked."

"Okay, come in." Trish entered and sees Ally on the couch hugging a pillow. She sees Trish enter the room but doesn't move and cries even more than she was before.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

"We have to talk." Trish answers.

"I'm going to be in he kitchen." Sarah walks away.

"What did I miss?" Trish says concerned. "Austin filled me in on a little bit. But aI ant to hear you're point of view."

"A lot."

"I've got time."

Ally sits up. "No one knows the real reason why I came back."

"What is it?"

Ally takes a deep breath. She looks behind her to see if Sarah is around but she isn't. "I couldn't live with myself if Austin knew." Trish shifts in her seat. "I never needed his help. At all. And that's what I told him. I want to get it back."

"Get what back."

"I wanted my life back. I wanted what I fought for. With him."

"Ally, what are you talking about?"

"I thought if I was around Austin that I could get my fame back."

"What?" Trish says shock.

"I didn't mean for us to get this far." Ally starts tearing up. "I wanted my record label back. I wanted to be friends with Austin again. Like before. I didn't want anything else to happen. But then that night we spent together changed everything."

"So you strung him along?" Trish started to get louder.

"No, that wasn't my intention. I want to be friends with him."

"You slept with him. The last time you were even with him was when he proposed to you and you ran out. And now you come back into his life five years later just to hurt him again?!" Ally looks down. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to play the innocent person. You used Austin. Who does that?"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"What? Sleeping with him?"

"No. Loving him!" Ally jumps up. The room goes quiet. "I love Austin. And we were going to share a baby together."

"You're not even married."

"That was an mistake."

"What? Running out on Austin or sleeping with him so you could get what you wanted?" Trish walks to the door leaving Ally speechless. Trish opens the door.

"Don't tell Austin."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Austin." Trish shifts her eyes. "Don't text me." Trish slams the door and heads back to Austin's.

Sarah walks back into the room. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Just working through some anger is all."

* * *

><p>Sorry I've been posting weekly. Haven't had time. I also started watching The Fosters. Great show! Can I get this to at least 100 reviews? Thank you so much!<p> 


	13. Unexpecting the Unexpected

On Your Doorstep 13

* * *

><p>Trish arrives at Austin's and slams the door. Austin comes in worried, "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing." Trish walks past Austin.

Austin grabs Trish's hand to stop her, "Trish, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone. I'll be in my room." Trish runs away into her room to get as far away from Austin as possible.

Austin goes to Trish's room and knocks on the door. "Trish, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"You keep saying that but obviously something happened. Did you upset Ally? Did you hurt her?"

Trish gets up and opens the door just enough to fit her head through the crack, "I'm sorry, Austin. I just really need some space. And I do you honestly think that if I made Ally upset that I'd be the one in a bad mood? She didn't hurt me, she hurt you." She close the door.

Austin presses his head against the door. He looks up and talk through the door, "What do you mean she hurt me?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I don't even know what I'm even talking about."

"Trish, if you have anything to say to me..."

"Austin! Can you just," she quiets down, "leave." She says softly.

"Okay." Austin walks away and into the kitchen.

**Trish's POV**

What am I going to do? I can't just keep this terrible secret from Austin. I can't be that person who keeps secrets from one friend to help the other. I don't even feel like I know who Ally is anymore. She is hurting Austin and he doesn't even know it and Austin deserves to know the truth. But what if he finds out and gets mad at me for not telling him in the first place? What if I tell him and he gets mad me for not telling I'm sooner? But Austin isn't that kind of person. Sadly he isn't because now he's just going to be deeply upset. I know Austin way more than Ally knows him. We actually kept in touch all these years unlike you-know-who. We even found time to hang out and meet up. That's why I showed up at Austin's door, not Ally's. I feel closer to Austin than I do with Ally. What kind of best friend am I? Obviously not a great one and I can live with that fact because of the person Ally changed into, and right in front of me as well.

After I let is settle in a bit more I decide that Ally will have to tell him, whether she likes it or not. It's only better if it comes from the source. And in this case, the source is Ally. Or maybe I shall call her the danger weapon.

I walk out of the bedroom and find Austin sitting on the couch. I plop down next to him and set my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks me.

"Nothing. It's just, you'll find out soon."

"Okay...now you're scaring me."

"It's all going to be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

**No ones POV**

Trish's phone starts to ring and looks down at the caller ID: Ally. "I'll be right back. I'll just be in the kitchen." Trish walks into the kitchen and answers her phone.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Is the first thing Ally says.

"No, I didn't tell him."

Austin was curious as to why Trish came back upset from talking to Ally and then Ally calling Trish when she got back here. He decides to take peek around the corner and eavesdrop a little on their conversation.

"Thank you so much, Trish."

"I'm not going to tell Austin about your little secret."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea."

"I'm not telling him because you are. You are going to tell him and then you are going to get the hell out of Los Angeles. I am never going to be your friend again. A friend would never use another friend for fame!"

"Trish..."

"I can't." Trish hangs up the phone and grabs her purse. "I'm going out. I'll be back in a few." Trish leaves the house and hops in her car and drives away.

Austin walks around the corner shocked beyond belief. He didn't even let it sink in before he threw all the stuff on the table onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Trish enters the front door and gets her name tag. She enters the visiting room and sees Dez sitting at a table staking cards. Dez looks up and smiles. "Hey Dez." Trish says.<p>

"Hey, Trish!" Dez hugs Trish. "I've missed you so much!"

"You too."

"When were you in town?"

"Not too long ago. Just wanted to stop by and check up on you. How you doing?"

"It sucks. They only let you play cards for twenty minutes and then we have to do something else. It's so stupid."

"Yeah."

"How about you what's going on? Have you heard about Ally and Austin, they are dating!"

"No they aren't."

"What, but Austin..."

"Austin is going to find out something terrible and when he does, he's not going to be able to forgive Ally for it. And I don't think he'll forgive me either."

"What? Ally used Austin for fame?"

"Yeah, and... Wait. How did you know that?"

"People think that I'm crazy when I really can tell the future. It's so cool. I know exactly what's going to happen between them two." Dez starts giggling.

"Wait, so you're not really crazy?"

"C'mon. They haven't even given me a diagnosis yet. I don't even know why I'm still here."

"Maybe we'll have to change that."

"Really? You can get me discharged from this place?"

"Well, yeah. But you'll have to proof you're not crazy."

"Easy peasy." Dez cracks his fingers.

"I have to go but you have to behave for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. Bye."

Trish leaves and heads home. She takes a deep breath now that she has someone she can talk to about Ally. She arrives at the house and opens the door. "8:30 already? Time flies. Austin I'm back."

"In here." Austin says quietly as Trish notices the mess in the kitchen and dining room.

"Austin?" Trish says walking into the living room. She sees Austin holding a bottle of rum.

"Life is set a set up of misfortune."

"What are you talk about? Are you drunk?"

Austin laughs a bit, "Maybe just a smudge." He takes a sip of his rum again. "What? It's not like it's a bad thing? I'm twenty three. I can do whatever I want, right? Human rights."

"Austin I think it's time for bed."

"C'mon. It's only 8:30. Come, sit, have a drink." He holds out his bottle.

"Why are you drinking?"

"It's the weekend. Time to party. Whoo...Why do bad things always happen to me?"

Trish sits next to Austin, "What are you talking about?"

"Who else? Ally! I heard you talking to her on the phone. She's just using me. That selfish bitch." He takes another sip of his rum.

"You know."

"Of course I know."

"You must be really pissed at me."

"You? Why would I me pissed at you?"

"Because I kept the secret from you."

"Nooooo..." He drinks more. "You wanted her to tell me. But, not what happens." He drinks again.

"Okay, I think you're good." Trish takes the bottle from his hands and sets it on the table.

"I'm not stopping unless you take a drink for yourself."

Trish takes the bottle and drinks some of it. "Whoo! That's good."

"I know right?"

"I'm going to get you some water." Trish goes to the kitchen and comes back and hands Austin a glass of water. He drinks it all and Trish held Austin to his room. He lays back on the bed and sprawls out. "I'm taking your pants off." She does.

He sits up. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Your my friend."

"But you wouldn't have known me if it wasn't for Ally."

"Well, Ally is a bitch and I'm not talking to her."

"I don't have anyone that cares for me now."

"Yes, you do. You have Dez."

"He's in a mental institute. He can't be their for me."

"I care for you, and I'm their for you when you need me." Trish puts her hand on his face to reassure him. Austin looks a Trish and kisses her. She kisses him back and they lay on the bed. They help each other's clothes off and slide underneath the sheets. The rest went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks for over 100 reviews!. Please leave a review! Thanks! The more reviews the quicker the update! Bye and have a great day and night!<strong>


	14. What Just Happened?

**On Your Doorstep 14**

* * *

><p>Well, it looks like I scared pretty much every single viewer. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know this story ends in Auslly, obviously. It's an Auslly story. No Traustin. Now enjoy!<p>

Austin opens his eyes and looks around. He gets out of bed without a headache. "Well, thats a surprise." As in he had no hangover after pounding a bottle of rum. Then it all came back to him. He had slept with Trish. "Shit!" Austin changes quickly and leaves his room. "Trish?" Austin called out. No answer. He entered the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

Austin, I'm so sorry for what happened last night. That shouldn't have ever happened. I am very sorry for what happened with Ally, too. I'm leaving town. You won't have to see me again. I know this may seem drastic but I'm in love with Dez and that's a problem I need to solve. I'm sorry for leaving you with this problem. Maybe we can see each other again when everything is cleared up. Anyways, good luck. -Trish.

**Austin's POV**

How could Trish do this to me. It may also be a good thing that she's gone but leaving me with this secret that I have to tell Ally... Ally! I don't have to tell her anything. She kept that secret from me then I'm keeping this secret from her. I know it may be a huge mistake to sleep with Trish but it was a drunken mistake that will never happen again.

I make myself some food for breakfast and head out the door to see Dez. I head to the hospital and get my name tag. I look for Dez but I don't see him anywhere.

**Ally's POV**

I wake up and decide to get coffee on the go. I'm going to see Dez today. I need to talk to him. I feel like I can't talk to anyone anymore. And I just feel awful. After getting my coffee I drive straight to the Mental Hospital. I get my name tag and enter the visiting room. I don't see Dez in his usual spot playing cards. I don't see him anywhere. I go up to the front desk and ask, "Hello, where is Dezmond Wade?"

"Oh, he was discharged this morning."

"Discharge? Who discharged him?"

"The hospital."

I turn around and bump into someone. "Oh, sorry." I look up and see Austin. "Austin." I smile.

"Hey." He gives me a flat facial expression. Something must be up. What if he knows about what I said to Trish? How could he? I never told him and she said that she wanted me to tell him. Maybe it's just me.

"Did you know that Dez was discharged?"

"What? No."

"Yeah, he was discharged this morning."

"Well, we have to find him."

"He should've got his phone back."

"I'll call him." Austin takes out his phone and dials Dez's number. He picks up on the second ring. Austin puts it on speaker.

"It's Ally and Austin." I say. "Where are you? Why didn't you tell us that you were discharged from the hospital?"

"I felt like having some me time. But you guys can come to my place."

"Is it the same place you lived in before?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll be right their." Austin says. He hangs up the phone. "We're taking separate cars."

We both get into our vehicles and drive to his house. I arrive before Austin and knock on the door. Dez answers the door and smiles. "Welcome." I enter his house and sit in the couch. The doorbell rings and Dez answers bringing Austin inside and he sits in the couch opposite from me. That's weird. Before, all he wanted was for me to stay with him and be near him and now it seems like all he wants is distance. "Okay, now that I have both of you here, it's time."

"Time for what?" I ask.

"To tell you why I got discharged."

"Oh, okay. Go on." Austin says.

"Well, Trish came to visit me and said that she would help me get discharged. She knew nothing was wrong with me and I proved it to the doctors. They asked me series of questions that took forever and they said nothing was wrong with me and that since I was over eighteen that I could be discharged by myself. I let them know I had a place and they let me go with ease."

"Wow, that's amazing Dez."

"Yep. I'm a free man without being crazy too."

"Yeah."

After Austin and Ally catch up with Dez they left the house.

"Well, see you later?" I ask.

"Yep." Austin leaves to his place. I leave to mine. I dented the house and call, "Sarah? Are you home?" No answer. I sit in the couch and rest my eyes. That is until the door bell rings. I sigh as I get up from my comfortable position. I open it up to see Austin. "You woke me up."

"For five minutes of rest?"

"So? What do you want?" All of a suddenly Austin kisses me. I guess I was wrong about Austin trying to keep his distance. I kiss him back and take in every inch of his touch in. "I've miss you."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? Thanks! Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>


	15. The Speech

**On Your Doorstep 15**

**Thanks for the reviews, but not like I'm complaining cause I'm not but it would be great if I got more than four reviews considering the chapter before that got eight reviews thanks! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I wake up and look over to the most amazing and beautiful views of them all; Ally Dawson. I smile and hum as I'm stretching. I caress her face and feel her soft skin against my hand. She smiles and hums as well and opens her eyes softly. He smiles again and comes closer to me cuddling up against me. "Austin."<p>

"Shh...lets just enjoy this moment unless we have to go live in the real world again."

She giggles, man I missed that laughs so badly. "I was just going to say how amazing I feel right now. In your arms, this is is just so perfect."

"Www, man, you just jinxed it." I joke.

"No I didn't." She smiles. "Cause there is nothing else to hide anymore." We kiss and I smile. "I had the most amazing dream last night."

"What was it, Ally?"

"We were getting married."

"We're we?"

"Yeah, it felt so magical and real. Do you ever think about your future?"

"I do, occasionally. You?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. How about we go on a date tonight? Just you and I and a candle lit dinner."

"Austin, are you asked me out on our first official date?"

"Yeah."

"I accept."

"You remember our first date as teenagers."

"How could I forget?"

Ally kisses me on the lips. Man how I missed those lips. Not like I we haven't kissed before but Ally never kisses me like that I. A while and it's a good feeling to know that she wanted to kiss me.

"Time to get up." I say.

"No." Ally grabs my arm playfully. "I like it in here."

"But we have to live our life."

"Can't we live our life in this bed?"

"As much as I would like that, and I really would, we can't." I say. Ally sighs.

"Okay." Ally jumps out of bed and she is entirely naked. She starts getting dressed and I get dressed as well. "Austin, I am really sorry about what I've done."

"Ally..."

"No. Austin please let me say this." He nods his head for me to continue. "After...everything, I realized that I really love you. I love you so much."

"And I love you too. I'm in love you with. And I think we had enough trouble in our lives. So, now, I'll pick you up at eight?"

**Ally's POV**

He takes my back and lowers me but just enough so my back would bend and I'm under him. "I'd love that." I answer.

He kisses me on the lips ever so softly. He's so cute.

We both leave because I have to get to work. I think Sarah already left. After I get through traffic I make it. I walk into Sarah's office.

"You look happy." She smiles at me.

"I should be. I'm back together with Austin and I think this one is going to be rock solid. We plan on going on a date tonight. He's picking me up at eight."

"Aw, Ally. Good for you. I'm glad to see you happy again. I think you made the right choice."

"Thanks, Sar."

"Anytime. Ready for this new proposal meeting?"

"Yeah. A new design. Going to be pretty epic."

"Hell yeah, it is!"

**Austin's** **POV**

After I make reservations at the restraint for eight I head down to the record label to talk to Jimmy.

I walk into his office, "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey, Austin. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could release my new album a bit earlier?"

"How come?"

"Well, because I want a new song writer. I was thinking if I release my album I could get a new song writer even faster."

"Why the change in song writers? You got a great group of them who love it."

"They don't get me. I want a songwriter who understands me. I want to sing songs that I can feel the emotions in. Songs that have lots of meaning and a lot of emotion."

"I see. We can find some more people if you'd like."

"No, I have someone in mind. They would love to do this for me."

"Well, let's have a meeting so I can meet her."

"Okay, when?"

"How about next week. So we can start as soon as possible. I get an announcement for your album release."

"How about next week. You know, since you'll meet her."

"Sure. I'll get right on that."

"Thanks, Jimmy."

"Anything to make you a star."

"Of course."

After hanging around the building for the rest of the day, I go home and get ready for the date. I don't get too fancy but just enough for what I have planned. I know Ally and I know how she'd want this to go. Don't go digging that deep in my mind because I'm not telling you anything that could ruin it. I'm just going to stop while I'm ahead. I check the time. 7:55. I better get going before I'm late picking Ally up.

I hop in my car and drive to Ally's. I picked up a few flowers on my way home from work to give to Ally. I walk up to her door and knock. She answers. She in a beautiful red dress and red heels. She's got her hairs curled so beautifully and has a smile that matches her dress. "Wow, you look...wow."

"You look really handsome, Austin." She says. I'm just speechless.

"You look really gorgeous, Ally."

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Wait, I have these for you." I hand her a bouquet of red roses.

"Austin, these are beautiful. Thank you so much." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I should out these in some water." After she does so, I help her in the car and we drive to the restaurant.

We are helped to our table and order our food. We laugh about something silly a guy is doing over at the corner of the restaurant. "Man, it doesn't look like that guys date is going very well." Ally says.

"Not at all." I reply. Our food comes and we eat. We eat it all and then the waitress comes over and asked if we wanted dessert. "Sure, that'd be great." They waitress hands us a dessert menu and we look over it. Ally ordered something with chocolate and I ordered a piece of strawberry cake.

We finish our desserts when the waitress comes over to clear our table. "Would you like anything else?" She asks.

"No thank you." Ally says.

We stay in the booth and talk a bit more before we had to leave.

"So, Ally Dawson..."

"Since when do you reference me with my full name?"

"I don't know. I just think your name is beautiful."

"Austin Moon, thank you very much." She smiles.

"You know you have the most gorgeous smile in the world, right." I see her blush.

"Don't."

"It's true." We stare at each other's smile for a bit without talking. I look over at the corner of my eye and see the waitress coming over here. I say, "What if your last name changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe, Ally...Moon."

She grabs my hand and smiles. "I think that would be amazing."

The waitress comes over with a cup and two glasses of champagne. "Complementary drink."

"Thank you." We both say. I smile and look at Ally smiling at me.

I lift my glass in the air, "To the future." She clinks her drink with mine. We both take a sip of our drinks when Ally looks into her glass. She notices a sparkling ring at the bottom.

"What's that?" She asks me. I take her drink and pour it in the empty glass. I grab the ring and dry it off with a fancy napkin. I go over to Ally and bend down on one knee. I start to see the restaurant look over at us. "Austin, what are you doing?" Ally whispers to me.

"Ally Dawson, my love. When you showed up at my doorstep in the middle of that rainstorm my whole life changed. You brought me some trouble but that was okay. You brought me love and that was the best thing. You brought me sadness and I'm okay with that because pain demands to be felt (TFIOS). But once that roller-coaster was over all we had left was love. And love is the strongest thing I have ever known. And in the time that I've know you and the time when you came back I've figured out that the love I have for you is the one thing that keeps me going. This morning when I woke up by your side I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Ally Amanda-Louise Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Austin Moon, I am so deeply in love with you it's crazy. And in everything that we have went through I know what I want now. Yes, I'll marry you." We kiss so passionately and hear the entire restaurant clapping.

We left the restaurant to go to home. We hop in the car. I look to my right and see him. Gavin Young. "Stay here." I saw to Ally. I get out of the car and walk up to Gavin. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking us now?"

"No. I have to talk to Ally." Gavin says. I see Ally come out of the car.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Ally, Austin cheated on you. When you were dating the first time he cheating on you with a surf girl named Piper."

Ally marches over to Gavin and slaps him in the face. "I don't care what you have to say. And if you ever come near me again I will ruin you. I will charge you. Now stay the hell away from me!" I grab Ally and walk her to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading again. This is not the end by the way. More chapters to come. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for 228 reviews! That's crazy! I love you all and stay happy! Have a great day and night!<strong>


End file.
